1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a piece of luggage, particularly a suitcase, comprising luggage parts which are connected to each other via a zipper.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A suitcase of the above type is known from WO 2004/095971 A1.
Such pieces of luggage whose luggage parts, particularly shell elements, are connected to each other by a zipper, have the advantage that the luggage parts can be sewn to the zipper. A disadvantage resides in that a sewing attachment to hard frame parts is not possible.